The Tales of Noelle Haster
by lizzie2348
Summary: Noelle is a 17 year old puck rock orphan who dropped out of high school and is now hitch-hiking, to somewhere. What will happen to her, will she find a family, or romance... what will become of her? Read the story to get the idea.


The tales of Noelle Haster. I have written these stories by hand, and then typed them. Any of the readers can do stories like mine, but DON'T CALL MY STORIES YOUR OWN!!! Got it.? I hope so, sorry bout the yelling. ^_^  
  
Ok, now here's the setting. There's this girl, about 17 years old, dropped out of high school, she's an orphan- I think you get the idea. Well anyway. she's a BIG trouble maker who got out of Juvenile Delinquent Jail (or CSI, what ever you wanna call it) and is on the roam. She's hitch-hiking, even though she knows that it's dangerous. She's been on the road for weeks now-here's her story. (  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was midnight now, I sat in the back of the pickup truck, I could smell the tang of the diesel fuel. It stunk really badly. I took my backpack and propped my head under it. I tossed my jacket over my torso and looked into the empty sky, the only thing in it was a load of stars scattered into space. I took my fingers and tucked m long hair back.  
  
I was a complete idiot when I last had my hair done. I got it died; it was a really dark brown, now it had light blond streaky lines running down it. I didn't mind it much so I kept the look. I just lay there, on the cold bottom of the 4 by 4. I was sitting in the open back, beside me lay two big boxes of god knows what with a big black tarp over them, two plastic-type yellow ropes held them down.  
  
Thinking of where the hell I was, I dozed off, all that I know was I was somewhere in Arizona, maybe Texas, I didn't know. While trying to remember what the last state sign was- my heavy eyelids closed on me.  
  
I woke up the next morning; the truck was parked in the parking lot of a rest stop. There was an Arby's, McDonald's, and a Pizza Hut. I sat up and rubbed my head. It hurt from laying on the lumpy backpack all night. I got out and saw the couple coming back to the van.  
  
"Well dear, would you like to go and use the bathroom and buy some food before you leave?" Asked the nice woman, she was maybe in her mid 40s. I think.  
  
"Huh." I stammered, ". Oh, uh yeah. thanks."  
  
While I was walking towards the automatic sliding door, I looked around. all that I saw was streaming highways filled with cars. oh yeah, did I mention that there was like. complete desert landscape every where. Then as I walked I saw a city about a mile away. I tugged on the bottom of my black spaghetti strap shirt that read the skater logo "Ghetto Child" on it to straighten it out. I went inside and went to the bathroom.  
  
After I got out of the stall- which happened to be the handicap stall- a lady with a limp, about 70, came over to me and started to chide me (I felt like using that word).  
  
"You don't have a disability!" She exclaimed.  
  
I was about her height, I looked right into her face and glared at her "I have discs in my neck." I murmured in my mean sassy voice.  
  
I turned to walk out, I could tell that she was still staring at me, so I stopped in my tracks and vigorously tilted my head to the side and it made a cracking sound, I knew that she could hear it. I then picked up where I left off walking and tossed the paper towel into a garbage can 6 feet away, it landed in. I felt that I had shut her up; after all I needed that stall to have some kind of little luxury.  
  
When I got out I saw the Pizza Hut and yanked out a wad of my $24. I went up to the counter and ordered my favorite personal pizza, I ordered for it to have extra cheese, sausage, and pepperoni.  
  
I walked out of the doors and couldn't find my ride.  
  
"The hell-?" I didn't see them, yep, I knew it. They left me. I didn't care, I had no life, so I sat there then looked around to know my surroundings a bit better.  
  
Then I saw it, a sign! Yey! I read it to myself under my voice as I sat on the curb and took the first bite out of my little pizza. The sign said "Phoenix, 1 mile".  
  
I shouted with excitement. I was actually somewhere!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay people, I hope I get readers, I hope I get reviews. Okay. well PLEASE review, because I don't want to send you an e-mail of me begging, besides, the reviewers that give me ideas have a good chance of me putting them in.  
  
Well, here's stuff to look forward to if you all like my story and I make a sequel:  
  
~~Will another family pick up Noelle? (Wow, that's a thrilling one! lol)  
  
~~ What will Noelle do in Phoenix?  
  
~~Will Noelle go to Phoenix?  
  
Aight people, I'm gonna go now, cya! 


End file.
